


A Change In Tempo

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene: Free to Be You and Me, Songfic, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is one decision to change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change In Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dc_summerlovin challenge on LJ for tamabonotchi. I used the prompt “I Would Do Anything For You” by Foster the People
> 
> AN: Set during 5.3 and 5.4. Based on my manipulation of canon facts, these two episodes happen one right after the other in canon. (Saturday/Sunday)

__**Never want to stand up for myself.  
** Never want to get in the way. I said it.  
I don't know what the plan is. But you can share  
with me. 

Waiting for an Archangel to return to his vessel is tedious work. After the first hour, Dean sits on the hospital bed, tired from leaning on various surfaces. Cas, of course, stands his ground like the statute he frequently resembles. Three hours later and Dean’s stretched out on the bed, looking for the remote to the room’s crappy little TV.

“Freaking remote, I just wanna see if Dr. Sexy’s on,” Dean grumbles to himself. “Cas, you sure you did it right?”

Cas turns to Dean, all seriousness in his face, “Dean, I’ve told you eight times now. I recited the summoning perfectly. It may be possible that Raphael returned to Heaven after eliminating the Demon threat.”

“Well, come sit down then. You’ve been standing for like four hours and it’s making  _my_  body ache.”

Cas crosses the room ensuring no contact with the holy fire and sits at the foot of the bed.

“Hey,” Dean starts, a bit embarrassed, “I want to say thanks for being a good sport about last night.”

“What I mean is,” Dean reconsiders his choice of words when Cas tilts his head in confusion, “I thought you should indulge in some Earthly pleasures if we were going to be facing off with Ralphie over here.”

“I don’t need to partake in sex, Dean,” Cas cuts in matter-of-factly.

“Either way, I had fun,” Dean realizes it sounds like he had fun at Cas’s expense, so he adds meekly, “with you.” The moment’s full-on girly, therefore Dean goes for comedy, nudging Cas’s elbow with his foot, “And don’t think I won’t try and get you laid again.”

“I enjoyed my time as well.” Cas makes full eye contact with Dean and gives the tiniest smile, “Thank you Dean."

__**'Cause I'll be listening here,  
** to everything you say. I won't turn away.  
And I'll listen, open up my heart, and  
I must say that I love you. So, 

The whole Bond villain routine with Raphael not only hampers Cas's "Where's God?" quest but results in Baby's front seat getting drenched.

Dean pulls over as soon as they've driven out of Raphael's mojo'd thunderstorm. "Cas, have I ever told you your brothers are dicks?" he says when he steps out the car and pops the trunk, pulling out two threadbare towels from its depths. He leans to the right and yells toward the front door, "Get out and dry off!" As he strips off his jacket, running the towel through his hair, Cas, dry as a bone it seems, walks toward him. “Wish I had angel drying powers,” Dean mumbles under his breath.

Cas speaks up, having heard Dean, “I also ensured there would be no water damage to your vehicle’s seats.”

Dean runs to the driver’s side window and sees that, in fact, all the previously wet surfaces are dry. Shaking off the giddiness of having Baby perfect, Dean walks over to Cas and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Thanks. Now mojo me dry and let’s go.”

__**Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
** and it's better this time than ever before.  
Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
and it's better this time than I've ever known. 

Somewhere on US Route 2, just inside the Maine/Vermont border, Dean checks his watch and sees he and Cas have been sitting in silence for over an hour. Not worrying about any chick flick moments with Cas, he bites the bullet and asks, “You okay?”

Cas disappears two minutes later and Dean remembers that Cas sucks at conversations involving feelings more than he does. He is a little pissed that he has to drive by himself now, but it could be worse. Raphael could have smited him back at the house. Then he really would have been mad about not making sure Cas popped his cherry.

 _Fuck. I kissed Cas_ , Dean thinks to himself. _And that had to have been the worst first kiss ever, in history_. He looks around, expecting Sam to comment on his incorrect facts even though he’s inside his head.

 _Guess I gotta make this up to him too, now_.

__**Every day is a battle I face.  
** Strange life I live, but it's what you've decided.  
I give it all into your hands. Do what you will  
with me. And I'll, 

16 hours on the road after a three hour nap in Buffalo and Dean’s exhausted again. It’s almost 3 am and a motel in Kansas City just came into view. A quick call to Cas is made before Dean gets comfortable in bed.

“Fucking finally,” he sighs and then rolls over to sleep, only to wake up an hour later to Sam’s phone call wanting back in. Dean ends the call with “Goodnight, Sam” and is back to bed.

\- - -

As if waking up in 2014 wasn’t enough of a shock, finding his Doublemint Twin definitely threw Dean off. But hearing Cas give pre-orgy instructions takes the cake. Of course with novelty comes reality. Learning about Sam saying “yes” and his, well future Dean’s, plan makes this whole trip a living nightmare. He’s found a place next to the car detail, watching the makeshift militia get ready for their end-goal mission.

Cas spots him and heads over. “Did Future You give you all the details on the mission?”

“Yea, we’re off to kill Sammy,” Dean says grimly.

“He’s not Sam anymore, Dean.” Cas gently grasps Dean’s shoulder, just above the hidden scar. “With containing Lucifer, I doubt Sam is anywhere in there.” They realize Cas’s touch is soft, both looking at his hand, a sign of some underlying feeling. Cas pulls away and changes the subject. “Do you remember what Raphael’s vessel looked like?”

Dean recalls Donnie Finnerman; the poor sap was a drooling, mindless mess at the hospital. “Like it was yesterday.”

“At least Sam will be able to pass on when Dean kills Lucifer.”

__**I'll smile when you speak.  
** Remember those times I was hoping for something?  
And shaking my head from all that I have done.  
But you never left me. 

Dean’s riding shotgun with Cas. To repeat that again,  _Dean_  is riding  _shotgun_  to  _Cas_. All Dean can do is sit back a bit dumbfounded. He guesses, if Cas isn’t an angel, a few human lessons would need to be learned.

The awkward tension after Cas’s recap, causes Dean to speak up, “You know, not too long ago for me, you were a pretty stuck up angel.”

“Not so, anymore,” Cas says.

“I can see.” Dean tilts his head to peer from the side at Cas. It’s almost like he has to fill the air with nervous chattering. “Definitely got that fear of sex thing out of the way. You know, orgies and all.”

“It just took a little lubricant,” Cas laughs loudly. “Pun not intended but welcome. But really, you should know Dean, a couple drinks amongst friends and," He lulls his head from side-to-side in a “so-so” fashion, “things happen.”

“ _A_  thing happens, not four,” Dean sputters out a harsh laugh, quite flabbergasted.

“It’s not always four,” Cas says matter-of-factly. “Most of the time it is only two.” Dean snorts and Cas glances over, asking, “What?”

Dean’s starting to feel a little more relaxed with Cas driving, he slouches in the seat and pins the front of his knees to the dashboard. “Two days ago, I watched you almost shit your pants around Chastity.” He cranes his neck back and settles his nape on the soft leather. “And today you tell me you usually go at it with two girls.”

“Or guys,” Cas chimes in.

“Or guys, great.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and tucking hands under his armpits as he settles down to shut his eyes, hoping to get some much needed rest. “I just don’t understand why you didn’t leave when everyone else did.”

Cas can almost hear the desperation in Dean's voice for something - someone - missing, and, in one try, he could guess who that might be. "You would've been alone.”

__**Give it up for you.  
** I would give it up for you.  
I'd give it up for you.  
I'd do anything for you. 

Dean’s sure that Cas put some kind of GPS on him. Cause how else would he have found him in the Twilight Zone with Zachariah? Dean stops himself from asking when he realizes he’s on the side of a no-name road. “You think you could give me a ride back to my car?” He looks around with a furrow to his forehead. “Where are we anyway?”

“11.9 miles outside of Billings, Montana,” Cas rattles off like an automated voice.

Dean shakes his head to himself, “Hotel please, Cas.”

A quick zap later and Dean’s taking off his jacket and grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the nightstand.

Dean pours himself a glass as he raises a silent “cheers” in Cas’s direction. “Thanks again for getting me away from Zach back there.”

“You are welcome, Dean,” Cas responds with a solid nod of his head, standing across from Dean, by the kitchenette. “It is the least I can do to ensure your safety.”

Dean sits at the head of the one double bed in the room and motions Cas to join him. “C’mon...” He pats the mattress space beside him in invitation, “Get comfy Cas. I need to relax and I’d prefer if you were relaxed too.”

Cas looks down at himself, as if to find something showing his discomfort, “I am not uncomfor--”

Dean cuts him off by pressing his mouth to Cas’s. He moves his lips until the ones beneath him part, running his tongue faintly against Cas’s. When Dean pulls back he sees that Cas is just barely breathless. Dean stands tall proudly, chest out, and states, “Now  _that’s_  how you were supposed to be kissed in the first place.”

“I agree,” Cas replies before going back in for another kiss.

Dean can tell that this is Cas’s first time kissing. The inexperience showing with the too-hard press of his lips, his over-eager tongue licking wetly into Dean’s mouth, the occasional knock of teeth from frenzied movements. Dean tries to lead Cas along, framing Cas’s face with his hand to slow him down and pulling back to catch a breath then coming back in gently.

“Cas, I know you’ve never done this before, but calm down.” Dean snickers a bit to himself, “I’m not going anywhere.” Dean turns himself and Cas around, walking them the few steps to the bed, pushing Cas onto it. “And we’ve got all night.”

__**I  
** have  
fall-  
-en  
in love. 

__**I  
** have  
fall-  
-en  
in love  


**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank tamabonotchi for having this song permanently stuck in my head for the last seven days.  
> Most importantly all my thanks go to my betas: theendermen and sonnygrl11


End file.
